The invention relates to a fashion trim article for the protection and decoration especially of corners of clothing pieces such as collars, of shirts and jackets, ties, etc.
Such trim articles are manufactured only as shirt collar edges enclosures in a relatively expensive way; first pockets are cast which have bearing structures next to the pocket opening, then holes are drilled into the bearing structures, a retaining flap is also cast into which holes are also drilled and both parts are linked together by insertion of a pin. Herein, not only the manufacture of the molded pieces per se but also the drilling of the holes into the pieces and their assembly are quite expensive. Further, the insertion of the pin into the holes and its cutting from a wire and deburring is quite time consuming.
Trim articles manufactured in this manner therefore did not become popular, mainly because they were too expensive at the point where they arrived at the consumer. Furthermore, this kind of trim article has retaining flaps mounted thereon by hinges in the form of single arm levers which, when pivoted, force pointed edges formed on the flaps into the shirt collars, thereby to retain the trim edges. If, however, a collar corner is not fully inserted into a trim edge, the relatively expensive trim article may be lost.
It is, therefore, the object of the present invention to provide fashion trim articles which are relatively inexpensive to manufacture and which, furthermore, are so formed that they are firmly retained and will not be lost.